The Simple Life of Erica Morgan
by Myrtle Turtle 1
Summary: Erica doesn't like change and change does not like Erica. So when her life starts to change as drastically and fast as it is, Erica does not take it in stride. She fights it, pushes it away, and may have lost the only people who care about her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hi people! Its my first story and I hope its not too bad. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any brands mentioned in this story. Actually I dont own anything except my OC's. **

* * *

Life was confusing; it is constantly changing and people are constantly learning to adapt. For Erica, change wasn't a very common thing. She was used to the same old town and the same old people. Most people would shudder away from the thought of a never-changing life, the only changes being new lives and loss of lives, but for Erica it was a sense of security. This way she didn't have to worry about adapting to a new situation, she could stay the same.

Maybe, just maybe though, this change might be good for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Forks Washington was a very simple and charming town that had rain covering it almost every day. In this town there is a girl, a very special girl who does not know just how special she is. She has a kind father and nice friends; well most of them. She has only been in this town for three days and has already seen a lot of change. But even though she may sound like an average girl she is quite special. Now if you look next door to that girl you will find Erica.

Well not directly next door, because if you just simply do that all you will see is an empty lot or a beige one story house that does not at all look like Erica's home. Erica's home lies right in front of the two story white house. But still you won't be able to see Erica yet; all you would see is a simple one story, pastel yellow, three bedrooms, and a two bath house. Maybe if you're lucky you will see the ashy blonde headed girl, but for now she won't be seen. Her heart is sad, and her face is solemn. Only one person truly knows how she feels, yet he isn't there. He can't be, because well to be put simple he hasn't even spoken to her.

* * *

Is this how it's supposed to be, Erica silently asked herself as she sat on her bed, her legs tucked under her. Her house was oddly quiet and it unnerved her. Kyle, her brother, should be here; filling up the space with his energetic laughter, his joyous hollers at the recent game, his loud voice speaking to their mother. Erica's thoughts were bitter though, it would be impossible for Kyle to be home seeing as he had died two years ago.

It was horrific, a bear cub had been going through town and its curiosity had brought it to the woods near their house. Kyle, being as adventurous as possible for a fourteen year old, had heard the bears cry and ran towards the woods leaving a very confused fifteen year old Erica standing in the front yard. She stood there for ten more minutes, silently wishing her brother would come back from the woods. He didn't and just as she made her way to the dark brown front door she heard a ferocious roar of a bear, a mama bear.

Erica then ran inside and had started screaming, "The bears got him! The bears got him!"

Her mother had made a fast run towards the door not needing Erica to explain who the 'him' was and started yelling towards her neighbors of what was happening. The three men, only one being a neighbor the others being friendly faces, ran towards the direction Erica had pointed to. One man was the police chief, Charlie Swan, the other two men were Quileute law enforcers both aged and one in a wheelchair.

Unfortunately, they were all too late. Kyle Benjamin Morgan died at 2:34 pm on January 19th 2003. His body couldn't take the trauma and had given up the fight.

* * *

As Erica remembered the day she couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't done this and had done that rang through her head. No, she thought, I won't do this to myself. Nodding her head to herself as she noiselessly agreed with herself. She was appalled with herself, she hadn't even gone to visit Chief Swan's daughter. No more wallowing in self pity, no more tears. She didn't want this for herself and was sure her brother didn't.

Without looking back at her blue walled room, she walked out of the door with a head held high. As she walked past her brother's door, the bathroom door, the brown sofa, and her middle aged mother who sat at the dining room table and curiously and soundlessly looked at Erica, she nodded at her mother then continued a few more feet. Quietly opening the door and closing it the same way she made her way across the street. Then stopped in the middle of the road realizing that the girl was still at school, seeing as it was only ten am, and with a blush briskly walked back inside and went past her mother, whose eyebrows were raised, past the comfy sofa, past the two doors, and then went and sat on the yellow quilt atop her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay maybe I should have planned this out more; Erica contemplated as she currently sat upside down at the end of her bed. She had been waiting for what seemed like hours, oh wait it had been. The clock had barely reached the one o'clock symbol. Huffing with frustration, Erica lugged herself off the bed and stared in the wall mirror that leaned against her closet.

Her ashy blonde hair barely reached her shoulders, it was a frizzy and curly mess but she liked it because it reminded her of Kyle. Her deceased brother's hair though wasn't as frizzy as hers, but that could just be the cold weather and the fact that she had been laying upside down. Her hazel eyes were something she had inherited from her father and grandmother. Two people who currently lived together in Seattle with Erica's step-mother Denise. Her oval face was dotted with light freckles and had a snub nose smack dab in the middle. Her lips were strange; her top lip was a bit bigger than her bottom lip making her smile wide. If she had a choice her cheekbones would be more noticeable, but were only noticeable when smiling or when she turned her head to the side and a shadow was visible.

Erica was by no means tall, she was only five foot three, and her body was willowy. Her brother had a similar body type, except his had been taller, even though it was two years ago, and he was called lanky not willowy. Now that she thinks about it her father, William Morgan, was like that too, he could have passed for Kyle's twin in his own teen years if you ignore the fact that her father has dark brown pin straight hair and a broader face.

Her mother Janice Stayne-Morgan was still a beauty despite being forty-three. She had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Janice was five foot five and still enjoyed the fact that she was still taller than Erica by an inch; a fact that bothers Erica to no end. Erica's mother was still mourning the loss of her son and Erica's brother, in fact almost everybody in her family was.

_No, no, no_ Erica thought putting her train of thought at a halt. It was not as if Erica was heartless or didn't love Kyle dearly, she did, but she did not like being sad. She knew her brother wouldn't want that. It seemed horrible, though; that she is deciding today is the day she moves on. Maybe she sho- _no_. She won't put this off for tomorrow.

This will be the only change that she is accepting, it's a good change. In a way Erica feels lighter, free-er. Maybe this is just what she needed, no, Erica doesn't _need_ change. In a way is this really change, Erica thought, I mean as long as I'm controlling it does it _count_ as change? No it does not at all, maybe, _no_ it doesn't. Huffing and flailing her arms in front of her she threw herself on the bed and let the alarm clock chime.

Wait- Erica lifted her head up and just as she did so a rumble could be heard outside; Kind of like an engine, a _trucks _engine. Erica ran out of her room only stopping and skidding to a halt in front of her mother, who was watching soap operas.

"Mom I'm heading out to see the Swan girl," Erica said with one arm in a purple jacket and the other brushing her hair.

Janice raised her eyebrows, "Like that?" With an amused tone and a kind laugh behind the words.

"Uh no," Erica hastily replied throwing the brush behind the couch and slipping her arm into the sleeve while trying very hard to ignore the warmth on her cheeks.

"Well alright sweetie, just don't scare her off like you did with-"

Erica interrupted her mother with a groan, "_Moooooom_, I didn't mean to run out of my room in my underwear and scare Mike. Besides I was _five._" Erica looked at her feet and heard her mother's laugh fill up the room.

Despite it all, Erica smiled and kissed her moms cheek as she went into the cold air. Looking in front of her as she zipped her jacket she could see a rusty and aged truck. Getting into a slight run she made her way to the Swans front door, dancing around puddles as she went. Standing slightly on the tips of her blue Converse sneakers, she knocked four times on the door. As Erica waited she hummed slightly and swayed. Erica had just hummed the first verse of a song when the door opened, causing her humming to stop.

A girl around Erica's age stood in front of Erica. The girl had long brown hair, big doe-ey brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. "Um, Hi." The girl said in a lightly awkward tone that Erica decided to ignore.

"Hi there! I'm Erica Morgan, your neighbor." Erica paused so she could point to her house. "I just wanted to stop being unfriendly and come over to introduce myself. I think my mom came over here yesterday." Finishing her sentence with a wide smile and then Erica added a perky wave.

Smiling the Swan girl introduced herself, "Yeah, I remember her, blonde hair right?" and to Erica's nod she continued, "I'm Bella, Its, uh, cool to meet you."

Erica's smile grew, "Well Miss Bella Swan I think we will be _very_ good friends."


End file.
